


Who did you say you are?

by inkflower



Series: I see my future in your eyes [3]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, kinda angsty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkflower/pseuds/inkflower
Summary: After four years working for the Blüdhaven Police Department, Dick's closer co-workers still know nothing about him. When his fiancée comes to his workplace, Dick is forced to have his work friends (+ family) over for dinner.
Relationships: Amy Rohrbach/Jim Rohrbach, Dick Grayson & Amy Rohrbach, Dick Grayson & Gannon Malloy, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Gannon Malloy/Ellis
Series: I see my future in your eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634995
Kudos: 12





	Who did you say you are?

It was a slow afternoon in the precinct, something that Dick appreciated after four years working as an officer for Blüdhaven's Police Department.

"Get off the clouds and finish your report, Grayson" his deskmate, officer Gannon Malloy, reminded him.

With a nod, Dick re-focused his eyes on the screen in front of him. He only had to finish a report about a minor robbery they solved early on the day. He only had to finish it and he would be free to go back home, back to his wonderful fiancée. With renewed energy, Dick finished the report in no time, gave it to Sergeant(?) Rohrbach(?), and hit the showers.

Once out of the changing room, he found an unexpected image in the precinct entry hall. Sat in one of the waiting chairs was Angélique, and she was talking with Sergeant(?) Rohrbach(?).

"Miss, what are you here for?" asked the policewoman.

"On, no, don't worry, I'm just waiting for someone" the younger answered with an apologetic smile.

"And who might this person be? We could ask to call 'em"

"Don't worry about it, sarge(?), she's waiting for me" interrupted Dick.

"Grayson?" the woman asked, surprised.

"Hello again, sarge. I see you've already met my fiancée".

"Your what now?" was Rohrbach(?)'s even more surprised question. "I thought you were single".

Angélique tried to contain her laugh while saying " _ Richard _ hasn't been single since he was 14".

"That's not true!" the male protested.

"The two months between relationship and relationship do not count,  _ mon cher _ . You aren't good at being single".

"Ok. This is a lot of information to take in. Nice to meet you, miss. See you tomorrow kid"

Before Sergeant(?) Rohrbach(?) could leave, Angélique took her by the arm and smiled and said "Now that we have finally met, why don't you come have dinner at our house on Friday? With your family, of course. I've been trying to make  _ Richard _ invite over his co-workers for years".

"I will be glad".

"Perfect!  _ Richard _ will give you all the other details".

* * *

After much insisting, Dick agreed to also invite Officer Malloy and husband.

And so, Friday night came, and two hours after they had clocked out of the precinct the Rohrbach's and Malloy's found themselves in front of a tall old building. Amy Rohrbach rang the bell.

"Martin-Grayson residence, who asks?" an unknown male voice said.

"Is this Dick's home? I'm Amy Rohrbach"

"Yes, come in, please wait on the hall for Mister Grayson"

The six entered the building, all adults with equally confused faces, not knowing what was going on. The hall had white marble floors and dark wooden walls, on the farthest side from the door were two lifts, the start of the stairs beside the left one.

The door of the right lift opened revealing the familiar face of Dick Grayson. He was dressed in a white button down and grey knitted open cardigan with black dress pants and dress shoes, a very different image from the usual sweatpants and hoodie he changed into after work.

"Hi guys, this way" he greeted. Once inside the lift, he spoke again "Please, don't be too impressed with anything, all questions will be answered during dinner".

"Good, because right now I have a lot to ask you" was Amy's answer.

The lift's doors opened into a big living room, dark wood floors with light grey walls and white high ceilings, the huge comfy-looking sofas directed to the fireplace (the TV on top of it).

"This place is gigantic!" exclaimed Amy's son.

"Yep, Ange isn't used to small apartments" was his only explanation. "Now, you can leave your coats in that hanger over there and Mr. Smith will show you to the dining room" he indicated before shouting "Mr. Smith, can you please come?"

"I'm here, sir.  _ Mademoiselle Martin _ is already waiting in the dining room" a man quite older than Dick and with an English accent appeared from one of the doors around the room.

Dick disappeared through one of the doors. The man, Mr. Smith, helped the guests with their coats and guided them through the same door Dick had gone before.

The dining room has the same floors and walls than the living room, but without the high ceilings. The walls were decorated with pictures of the couple in different famous cities (New York, Paris, Barcelona, Berlin…), and there also was another stone fireplace with a painting of Dick and Angélique hugging and smiling at each other in a field full of grass and flowers. In the middle of the room was a huge glass table with dark grey cushioned chairs, all set and ready to sit and eat.

"Welcome!" said Dick, standing from the table. "Now that you are here, I can properly introduce my fiancée" he gestured at the girl who stood next to him ", this is Marie Angélique Martin, co-CEO and sole heiress to Macore Corporation, and founder of the Martin-Wayne foundation".

"How on EARTH did you two meet?!" asked a very surprised Gannon.

"Ange, those are Sergeant Amy Rohrbach, his husband Jim, son Justin and daughter Emma, the other two are Officer Gannon Malloy and husband, Ellis" Dick introduced, in an effort to ignore Gannon's question.

"It is a pleasure to meet you after so many years asking  _ Richard _ about you" Angélique said smiling. "And, because you don't seem to know much about Dick, or keep up to date with tabloids, I'll properly introduce him. Please meet Richard John Grayson-Wayne, eldest son of Bruce Wayne, one of the heirs to Wayne Enterprises, appointed to take over the Martha Wayne Foundation" she added with a slightly mocking tone.

"WHAT?" was, once again, Gannon's response.

"Nice, now that we know everything about each other, let's have dinner" an exasperated Dick suggested.

The first course was served by Mrs. Smith, in complete silence from the adults - the Rohrbach siblings mumbling to each other.

"Ok. So, Grayson, why do you work at the BPD?" was Jim's first question.

"When I was 16 I had a fight with Bruce and moved out of the Manor, I needed a break from Gotham and the paparazzi and everything. I settled here, 'cause it was cheap, and juggled Uni and a job as a gymnastics teacher. I've always liked helping people and when I graduated Uni I decided to try the Police Academy. It doesn't have any ties with the Wayne Empire, which is a plus".

"So, basically, the BPD was a consequence of teenage rebellion" summarized Jim.

"More like a 20 year old’s stupidity" added Angélique.

"What I'm curious is, how did you two meet? Is there like a secret billionaires club where the children hang out?" Ellis asked.

"That's the entire purpose of golf and tennis clubs. And galas or grand openings" answered Dick. "Make connections and find a new business partner to arrange the marriage of your child".

"Shouldn't I be bitter about it and not you,  _ mon cher _ ?"

"Yes, sorry. What was the question?"

"How did you two meet?" repeated Ellis, even more curious now.

"My mother was friends with his biological parents. When his mother was about to have him they settled with my parents, so he was born in Marseille, and so was I, an exact month later. We spent the first year of our lives together, and then the Graysons returned to the Circus and only came say hi two weeks per year" explained Angélique.

"And when my parents were killed and I got adopted by Bruce, we lost contact. When she moved to New York, over a decade later, she called me and we started hanging out. We dated for around a year, I broke up with her, we dated other people, those relationships didn't work out, we started dating again two years ago and here we are" ended Dick.

"That sounds like a romance novel" commented Jim.

“The heiress and the trapezist” laughed Dick.

“Now, I want to know, how didn’t you realize a billionaire was working with you?” questioned Angélique. “People literally call him Gotham’s White Prince”.

“I barely have time to watch the news and don’t have social media” Amy excused herself.

“It’s difficult to imagine that someone who looks like only has one pair of sweatpants and three hoodies, and also only eats cheap pre-made food, is a famous billionaire” justified Gannon.

“Why the slander?” complained Dick.

When the second course was served by Mrs. Smith, the conversation shifted to how the other couples had met, started dating, who proposed to whom, how did their lives change after marriage.

“I definitely didn’t think he would last more than half a year in the force” explained Ellis, looking fondly at his husband, “but here we are, four years and still strong. I’m very glad nothing incredibly bad happened”.

“Yeah, every time Amy gets out of the house I fear she won’t come back” agreed Jim. “And what about you Angélique?”

“I’m just glad he comes back every night”.

“Well, you only have to worry half a year more. After we’re married, I’ll leave the BPD” reassured Dick.

“Wait, what? You’re leaving?” asked Amy.

“Eh… Yeah...” Dick scratched the back of his neck “I… It was one of the few conditions Angélique’s grandmother put to accept our marriage. I had no option”.

“In fact, we can’t get married until two years from now, because grandmother put too many conditions”.

“How much of a say does your grandmother have in your relationship?” inquired Gannon.

“Almost all of it. I was raised by her to be the perfect heiress, I didn’t even think I would have the chance to choose who I marry” a tinge of sadness adorned the young woman’s explanation

“You almost don’t, and I will forever apologize for it” Dick said kissing her temple. “It was my fault you had to go through that engagement”.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about something happier.” Angélique said, and Dick kissed her temple again hugging her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll be grateful if you point out any mistake (as long as you do it respectfully) because learning is possible and beautiful.


End file.
